


turn away from the sun [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Casual Mentions of Death, Dark, F/M, Obsession, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "turn away from the sun" by neverlasting_legend. Created as a prize for the trope bingo reccing challenge at <a href="http://het-reccers.livejournal.com">het_reccers</a>.</p><p>"Your boy is a supernova/ Amorphous, ethereal, incandescent/ You are scared he will blind you/ Or burn you/ You know he will/ But you cannot turn away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn away from the sun [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devon380black (kryptonian17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/gifts), [neverlasting_legend (neverlasting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlasting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [turn away from the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904751) by [neverlasting_legend (neverlasting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlasting/pseuds/neverlasting_legend). 



Length (with music): 14:21  
Length (without music): 12:44  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/turn%20away%20from%20the%20sun.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/turn%20away%20from%20the%20sun%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for devon380black! Congrats for completing the challenge!
> 
> Music: "Want" by Recoil.


End file.
